


Worse than Forbidden

by LovedByFew



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew
Summary: Valeria is a fallen angel, what happens when she runs into the demon working for the young Phantomhive Lord? How would they deal with each other when their races are mortal enemies?





	1. Character Intro

Name: Valeria  
Age: 739  
Species: Fallen Angel  
Looks: 6’1” straight blonde hair that reaches the upper thigh, 34D, and two long scars reaching from shoulder blade to hip  
Special Abilities: Heightened senses, immortal, shape shifting  
Bio: I am called Valeria. I was an angel before I saw Earth. I wanted it for my own. I was greedy, so I left heaven. I fell. The Avenging Angels saw me sneak out and they said, “If you want to go so badly, why didn't you just ask?” They tore my wings from my flesh, and shoved me down to earth. By the time I hit the ground my wounds had healed. I have lived on earth since that day, never to die, working for whoever needed a job done. I have a set of skills that cannot be replicated. I can play any musical instrument put in front of me, I can fix anything, and I can kill anything.


	2. Am I Good Enough

I can't believe they figured out I was a woman, and even after so many victories they fired me. They said I was lucky they didn't kill me, yeah right. I've been trying to find a way to die for a long time now, close to two hundred years. I mount my smoky black horse, Commodore, and we depart from the military office in London. I guess it was just too much for them to believe that a woman was the one winning their only victories. Now I need to look for other employment, great. I ride over to the job board on the side of the street and I see a help wanted poster. I tear it off the board and I look at it closely. ‘Lord Phantomhive requires a servant with musical talent.’ the poster reads. Musical skills, that's something I have an excess of. I start off to the address at the bottom of the parchment and I can't help but wonder why I thought this place, Earth, would be so wonderful. It isn't exactly what I thought it was going to be. I ride for an hour before I reach the magnificent brick manor. I dismount and approach the massive oak door. I knock slowly, and when the doors opened I wish I had never knocked. A tall man with gleaming red eyes and black hair stands inside, but he isn't a man. I would know a demon anywhere, but it doesn't seem to know what I am. “Hello, may I help you?” He asks. I don't answer right away, but hold up the poster instead. He glances at it briefly, and nods, “That position has already been filled, so sorry.” He smiles, and backs away from the door. As he starts to close it, I stick my foot in the remaining space. He opens the door again, and stares at me. “I'm willing to fight for it.” I inform him. The man stares at me for a moment, calculating, he opens the door enough for me to enter the manor. I turn to Commodore and I tell him to stay put. He stares at me, but doesn't move. “Good boy.” I smile and follow the butler. “Of course you must be properly attired before you can meet the Master, he and especially on such short notice. He is not overfond of your kind of [dress](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1548209482556) standards.” The butler address is me. I look up at him, wow, finally someone taller than me. “I will not. I said I'm willing to fight, I would hate to dirty a pretty dress.” I voice as I look at the paintings on the walls. “Very well.” He shrugs, but I heard a little chuckle before.

I follow him up many staircases and through numerous hallways to one large dark maple door. I take a deep breath as the butler knocks. “Yes?” Comes a voice from inside the room. The butler walks in and speaks to his Master. “There's someone else here about the job, would you like to see her?” “Go get her, I always want the best.” “I shall bring her in.” The man returns to the door and leads me in. I follow him around a large chair facing huge window. Sitting in the chair as a young boy with an eye patch over his right eye. I wouldn't guess him to be more than 12 years of age. “Master Ciel, this is the woman.” He holds out his hand gesturing at me. I bow lowly to the boy in the chair. “What is your name?” He asks. “I am Valeria.” I answer him. “All right then, Sebastian tells me that you were interested in the job here. Tell me, what musical talents do you have?” “I can play anything.” I answer simply. “Anything? Show me.” Ciel orders. I see a piano in the corner. “May I?” I ask, and gesture to the piano. He nods and I sent myself at the keyboard. I play a popular piece of the time, and then an older one. I stand and play a violin that Sebastian hands me. I see a harp on the other side of the room, this is where I get really good. I grew up playing the harp and heaven, and contrary to popular belief, not all angels can play the harp. I strum gently, a tune I remember hearing while I was still an angel, before I fell. When I finish I am applauded gently. I look up and see Ciel and Sebastian clapping softly. I bow again and returned my spot in front of Ciel. “Can you sing?” he wonders. I nod. “Care to demonstrate, Sebastian will accompany you.” Again I nod. “Sebben crudele by Antonio Caldara.” I inform Sebastian. He sits himself at the piano, and starts to play. Sing along with the gentle tune, and I look over at Ciel when I'm finished. He looks at me, as if sizing me up for something, maybe versus Sebastian judging by the way his eyes are darting between the two of us. I smile slightly and I can feel my heart beating faster, which is strange, not much gets me nervous anymore, not since I fell. “Is there anything else I should take into consideration?” Ciel asks me. I feel my heart drop, he isn't giving me the job after all that? “Yes, I can fix anything. And I was just fired from the military for being a woman.” I blurt out the last part. I drop my eyes, but I can sense this has sparked his interest. “What was your rank?” He asks. “As high as you can go before the Queen's personal guard.” I inform. I see Ciel smile at me slightly. “How many battles did you win?” “The only ones in recent history, 15 out of 16. I have an extra strategy, or at least that's what they told me in my homeland.” I enlighten him. I see him shift his gaze from me to Sebastian, "I believe we have a woman to house, would you mind showing the other one out?" "Certainly my Lord." I look up from the floor and back at Ciel. "You mean I got the job?" I inquire. He nods, I feel my face split into a large smile. I got the job! "How much do you require for your services money-wise?" He asks me genuinely. "I require nothing save a uniform and something for formal occasions that which I am to perform. If I am to be staying here it takes care of all of my needs. I have no home for real, but I would appreciate a stall in the stables for Commodore, my horse, he is a good workhorse master." I declare. "Consider it done." My new master rises from his armchair and shows me to the door. "Sebastian will take you to your new quarters and then you may see to your horse. You and I will speak later about your new uniform, we will see what we can do about your formal-wear." I bow again is he closes the door to a study I just stands there and breathe for a moment; I can't believe I got it.

I stand at the study door until Sebastian returns and has a quick chat with Ciel. He exits the room again and he beckons me to follow him. We reach my new room, which looks as though it has been recently vacated. "I will have Mey-Rin turn down the bed before you return tonight. For now you are allowed to tend the horses, including your own stunning beast. Master Ciel would like you to make yourself useful even when you're not providing music. You were to join my rent and her maid duties, whoever needs you the most. You would least likely be helping me. I run the inner workings of this manner, I'd like to keep it tight ship. You report for duty every morning at 6:30, and you want to retire until 10:30. If we have a social engagement underwear you will have a longer night than most others. The others will introduce themselves as they meet you. Please, scream if you need anything." Sebastian flashes me a killer smile and walk away to tend to his other duties. Well, he seems all right for a demon, put me taking orders from him?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I'm doing!! I accept all comments, criticism, and praise.


End file.
